Los Juegos del Hambre: Rebelión
by Jackocbsob
Summary: La arena es sólo la primer aventura. Esmeralda Rosenshine, es una chica de diecisiete años del Distrito 12. Su nombre sale elegido en la Cosecha para los Octogésimos Juegos del Hambre. Ella sabe que no tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, pero tampoco quiere darse por vencida tan facilmente a pesar de que no tiene nada en casa por lo cual vale la pena volver.


**1**

Miro al cielo a través de la mugrosa ventana de mi dormitorio y suspiro. Es un suspiro desalentado, cansino, frustrado. No sólo por el clima, el cual ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años y parece estar muy loco, sobre todo este año… cada vez está peor y eso me aterra pero a la vez me llena de un poco de esperanza porque anhelo que el mundo estalle y termine con la vida humana, o al menos con el Distrito 12… que termine con la miseria. También está esa otra parte de mí que tiene un aberrante miedo a la muerte, que me hace querer encogerme lo más que puedo para ocultarme en un pequeño rincón como si eso fuera a evitar que me encontrara.

Son sentimientos encontrados que esa mañana me embargan, y es casual en esta época del año… en este día precisamente. El día de la cosecha. El día en que los tributos para participar en los Juegos del Hambre son elegidos… y también el día de mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños. Sólo dos años y seré libre de esto, pienso tratando de ser optimista… dos años pueden pasar rápido. Aún siento como si los nervios y la tensión de la última cosecha hubieran sido la semana pasada. Pero no, ha pasado ya un año.

Vuelvo a suspirar. La cosecha no me trae buenos recuerdos, no me hace sentir ni un poco optimista, libre o motivada a pesar de que no hay clases en el colegio. Odio el colegio, odio las clases y odio a mis compañeros de clase, en general odio a todo el mundo y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo. Por una parte puede ser malo porque estoy sola en este maldito rincón de lo que queda de mundo, en este país oprimido llamado Panem; por el otro lado, puede ser bueno, porque nadie me puede dañar más de lo que ya estoy y las cosas dejan de importarme lo suficiente para que me preocupe por algo más que no sea sobrevivir yo misma. Antes no era así, pero han pasado muchas cosas entre el antes y el ahora.

Deslizo suavemente el dedo índice a través del cristal marcando un camino entre el hollín que se acumula a diario y el vidrio; trazo un patrón desigual que parece la rama de una planta frondosa creciendo y enroscándose con libertad… siempre me han gustado las plantas, los árboles, el color verde y el azul, son colores que están llenos de vida… quizás es mi propio cerebro reclamando la vida que no quiero, quizás son mis ansias de libertad luchando por salir dentro de mí todo el tiempo, porque el verde y el azul juntos me hacen pensar en libertad, en lo que hay al otro lado de la alambrada, ese bosque y ese cielo que parecen infinitos. Sacudo mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías que parecen más las divagaciones de Patrick Blaumond, el único vencedor que el Distrito 12 ha tenido en los Juegos del Hambre en toda la historia y el hombre más rico de la ciudad. Es un tipo raro… me parece que consume hongos alucinógenos que lo mantienen fuera de la realidad. Mi padre solía decirnos a mí y a mi hermano que no nos acercáramos a él, nunca supe la razón, aunque cuando crecí, asumí que era por eso; la gente siempre habla de eso a espaldas de Patrick, es descortés, pero aquí no hay muchos chismes y él da el suficiente material para crear incluso historias que asusten a los niños más pequeños, ya que no podemos usar como pretexto al Capitolio. Él da el suficiente material para distraer nuestras mentes de la asquerosa realidad. Gracias, Patrick.

Camino alejándome de la ventana, mis pies están descalzos y me estremezco porque el piso está muy frío. Encojo los dedos de mis pies y me apresuro a llegar a mi cama, me pongo unas calcetas limpias y mis botas negras sobre mis pantalones favoritos, solían ser negros, ahora son más grises porque se han desteñido bastante; me quito la blusa blanca de algodón con la que suelo dormir y me meto dentro de una sencilla prenda color azul, después me pongo encima una chaqueta de cuero negra que era de mi hermano cuando tenía mi edad. Me arreglo mis rebeldes cabellos que no son exactamente rizados ni tampoco lacios aquella mañana, los subo en un moño descuidado y lo ajusto con algunos broches, varios mechones quedan deliberadamente fuera de su lugar, pero de alguna manera me agrada el resultado. Me miro por última vez al espejo y salgo silenciosamente de la casa, procurado no despertar a mi padre, sé que a él le gusta dormir hasta tarde el día de la cosecha.

La Veta, el nombre con que se le conoce a la parte de la ciudad donde vivo, está vacía aunque no es muy temprano, son las diez de la mañana pero las demás personas, igual que mi padre, prefieren quedarse descansando hasta tarde ese día del año; si fuera un día normal estaría lleno de mineros pero no hoy, como si fuera un día especial, me digo con ironía.

Tomo mi bolso que está fuera de la casa, cerca de la puerta, dónde lo dejé tirado el día anterior después de volver de la escuela, le saco los libros y los tiro al suelo… sé que esos me servirían más para hacer una buena fogata, pero está prohibido perderlos o quemarlos, en todo caso. Me dirijo hacia la pradera pero allí no hay nada que valga la pena, así que llego hasta la alambrada, la miro unos instantes y luego me meto entre los cables que se supone deberían estar electrificados y salgo del Distrito 12. Hace tiempo que perdí el miedo a hacer eso, a cruzar el límite para internarme en el bosque, a romper las reglas de nuestro Distrito y de Panem en general, hace mucho que dejó siquiera de importarme si me descubrían o no, me limito a hacer más o menos lo que quiero, porque no pienso morir de hambre.

Empiezo a caminar por el bosque, a través de los setos, encuentro algunas plantas útiles y una que otra verdura, tubérculos que podrían pasar por papas y unas cuantas cebollitas silvestres; las guardo recelosamente en uno de los compartimentos de mi bolso y sigo caminando. A veces suelo cazar algo para comer, no sé si porque está prohibido o por necesidad, aún no decido bien ese aspecto, sólo lo hago, mi hermano lo hacía, él me enseñó lo que sé y aunque olvidé muchas, tuve que recordar otras o ingeniármelas para solucionar los problemas que se presentaban en el camino. Dejó de ser difícil hace tiempo y se convirtió en una cosa cotidiana entonces, pero mi padre no siempre me permite hacerlo, así que él, además de los agentes de la paz, es otro obstáculo.

No me llevo bien con él, me grita y yo le respondo; a veces está demasiado ebrio para saber lo que hace o recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior, trato de no juzgarlo, pero resulta imposible. Si tuviera que depender de él, sé que hubiera muerto… lo odio también porque el poco dinero que tenemos lo gasta en bebida, no le preocupa llevar algo a la mesa para que comamos, quizás una parte de él sabe que yo siempre estoy tratando de echar algo a nuestros estómagos. No importa qué, procuro que siempre haya algo para comer, aunque sea una vez al día. Pero cazar en los bosques es algo que me reprochará todo el tiempo y sé la razón, no me importa, me digo… es por sobrevivir.

Me detengo en mi prado, un lugar en medio del bosque que me gusta mucho, es frondoso y verde, hay algunas flores silvestres, este año no son demasiadas, el frío está siendo cruel con ellas y la mayoría no han podido florecer; pero, aun así es un lugar hermoso, hay un lago pequeño de agua cristalina en medio, rocas enormes, peces nadando… ese lugar es un lugar feliz. Lo llamo mi prado porque allí siento que puedo ser yo misma, ahí solíamos descansar mi hermano y yo cuando veníamos, a veces nadábamos aunque él no era buen nadador, meterse en el agua fresca siempre era genial. Me agacho y tomo un poco de agua con mi mano para refrescar mi rostro, está más fría de lo que pensé y me estremezco antes de inclinarme y beber un poco con ayuda de mi mano.

Allí en mi prado olvido la cosecha y los Juegos del Hambre, en ese lugar están prohibidas las cosas feas y es como si de todas formas lo repeliera místicamente porque no pienso en cosas que me hagan sentir desesperada. Sólo me siento allí contra la corteza de un árbol y saco de la mochila el lápiz carboncillo y un cuaderno, me pongo a escribir, dejo mi imaginación divagar en lo que quiere y soy feliz en mi prado, con mis historias ficticias y una vida que tienen mis personajes que quizás yo anhelo tener. Eso me gusta hacer, escribir, me relaja sobremanera.

Cuando la posición del sol me dice que son casi las doce dejo lo que hago y guardo mis cosas, busco entre los arbustos de siempre y encuentro un arco, no es sofisticado y hermoso como los que he visto a los tributos usar en la arena de los juegos, sino es de madera y raquítico pero cumple su función, es lo único que importa. Saco una flecha y la acomodo, cuando veo pasar una ardilla le disparo, pero la flecha sale volando en otra dirección, cae a un metro de distancia donde la ardilla estaba, y ésta sale corriendo rápidamente. Pateo frustrada un trozo de hojas secas y suelto una maldición; recojo la flecha del suelo y vuelvo a acomodarla, apunto, esta vez un árbol es mi blanco… la flecha pasa volando medio metro a lado del árbol y se clava en el suelo. Vuelvo a maldecir, soy pésima cuando se supone que debería usar esa herramienta para poder cazar, si supiera hacerlo definitivamente nos alimentaríamos mejor.

Luego de otros tres intentos fallidos de dar en un blanco, me resigno y me digo a mí misma que es hora de volver. Guardo el arco nuevamente en su lugar y me quedo allí unos minutos agachada, sosteniéndome sobre las puntas de mis pies, observando el escondite del arco, me muerdo el labio inferior pero las lágrimas inundan mis ojos hasta que los desbordan y ruedan silenciosamente por mis mejillas. En el fondo quiero ser como él, quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de que yo sea su hija en lugar de estarme comparando todo el tiempo, recordándome que yo soy la inútil y que hubiera sido mejor para todos que fuera yo y no él. Quiero hacer cosas grandes, pero me doy cuenta que sólo soy una niña estúpida de la Veta que no podría llegar más lejos de ese lugar en el bosque, que no importa como piense, que haga, lo que me guste o no de nuestra forma de vida, nada va a cambiar; en el mundo soy como una hoja en todo ese inmenso bosque, o un granillo de polvo en toda la extensión de tierra. Lo máximo que puedo aspirar es a casarme con el hijo de algún comerciante, tener hijos para verlos año tras año a merced del Capitolio, deseando que su nombre no sea anunciado. Pero no, no me gusta ningún hijo de algún comerciante y sé que yo tampoco les gusto a ellos.

Me limpio las lágrimas con enojo y miro al cielo, me levanto de ahí y recojo mi bolso enojada. No sé porque pienso en el futuro, porque pienso en casarme o tener hijos si aún puedo ser elegida para ir a los Juegos, aún quedan muchas posibilidades de que sea yo. No debería estar permitido pensar en un futuro, sino hay un futuro.

Camino de vuelta hacia la reja, a pesar de que por un momento me planteo ir corriendo en dirección contraria porque a veces me consume la curiosidad de qué hay más allá, y no más allá del bosque, sino más allá de los distritos, más allá de Panem. Una parte de mí está convencida de que tiene que haber algo más… Fantaseo con la idea de otros países (como sé que hubo hace muchos años), de otras personas, o sólo, en el peor de los casos, otras tierras; tierras de nadie. Pero no, cruzo la alambrada y camino a través de la pradera hasta que llego a casa; alrededor puedo ver más personas que esta mañana, algunos ya están listos para ir a la Cosecha, como si eso fuera hacer que la pesadilla termine más rápido. Entro y de inmediato la voz de mi padre llega a mis oídos.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? —me reclama con voz fuerte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, no estoy de humor para discutir. Me paseo en silencio por la cocina y lo miro sentado a la mesa comiéndose el último trozo de pan que quedaba... una porción que pudo haber sido para ambos.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta! —me grita.

No puedo soportarlo más, levanto la mirada y lo veo directamente a los ojos, ni siquiera se parecen a los míos, los suyos son claros, no estoy segura si son de algún tono de azul, o grises… los míos son tan aburridos y feos como el lodo o el excremento.

— Haciendo lo que tú no haces—le respondo tajante y dejo caer mi bolso sobre la mesa, lo volteo dejando salir las verduras que recolecté—tratando de que no muramos de hambre.

Se pone de pie, su postura es defensiva, se acerca y yo me alejo, puedo oler su aliento alcohólico. Genial, está ebrio, para variar.

— ¿Me estás reclamando algo? ¡Dime! ¡¿Me estás reclamando algo?!

—No. —miento porque no quiero hacer el problema más grande, sin embargo no me doblego como las mujeres de la Veta acostumbran, no soy sumisa como ellas, no me va a intimidar. —Sólo digo que algo tenemos que comer.

Mi tono suena a reproche y no puedo evitarlo; su mano se planta con fuerza sobre la mesa y su ceño se frunce con enojo. Nunca me ha pegado, pero sin embargo, estoy lista por si fuera la primera vez, siempre estoy lista para defenderme, no importa su tamaño; no soy fuerte, no soy ágil, más bien soy pequeña y podría decirse que frágil, pero cuando la adrenalina sube dentro de mi cuerpo sé que soy capaz de muchas cosas. No obstante, ningún golpe llega, lo único que ocurre es que las verduras salen volando de la mesa al suelo.

—Son puras porquerías, ni siquiera sirves para traer comida—y ahí viene de nuevo, pienso.

— ¿Y qué has traído tú, además de botellas de alcohol?

— ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me cuestiones! Y ¿Qué es esto? —lo veo sacar mi cuaderno de la mochila, lo hojea.

No me preocupa que pueda leerlo porque hace tiempo resolví ese problema, cree mi propio lenguaje en clave así que por más que lo intentase no podría comprender lo que dice allí, sólo yo lo sé. No se trata de nada malo, no soy tan brillante para hacer documentos secretos con afán de rebelión (aunque no niego que lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas), sólo me gusta escribir. Sin embargo, sólo escribo para mí.

—Siempre con tus estúpidas fantasías—dice pasando las hojas con vehemencia, tan fuerte que temo las desprenda— estás peor que ese loco de Patrick.

Quizás espera ofenderme con eso, pero en realidad no sucede; al menos Patrick es buena persona a su manera… está loco, pero es buena persona. Si tuviera que elegir entre Patrick y él, creo que preferiría a Patrick, lo cual tampoco es que sea muy alentador.

Entonces, me toma por sorpresa. El cuaderno cae sobre las llamas débiles de la chimenea que arden con mayor fuerza cuando el calor empieza a consumirlo.

— ¡No! —grito, pero es demasiado tarde para hacer algo, sólo veo como todo arde en llamas.

Quiero llorar, pero no lo hago, no lo haré delante de él. Duele, porque esas historias eran lo único bueno que tenía mi vida, era en general lo único que verdaderamente me pertenecía, que era totalmente mío y no del Capitolio o el despreciable presidente Di Giovanni; ahora no tengo absolutamente nada. Tampoco ni un trozo de papel en dónde empezar de nuevo.

Me sigue gritando cosas pero ya no lo escucho, me agacho y recojo las pocas verduras que están a mi alcance, las junto entre mis brazos y salgo de la casa pisando fuerte a pesar de que me llama, ni siquiera usa mi nombre; no me volteo y sigo adelante. Pienso que es el momento para echarme a llorar pero luego me percato de la gente que observa, sí me están observando porque hemos llamado suficientemente la atención y agradezco que ningún Agente de la Paz estuviera rondando cerca. En un momento me detengo y miro al cielo, trago saliva y respiro profundamente un par de veces tragándome mis sentimientos y el nudo en mi garganta. Estoy bien, estoy bien, es lo único que me repito una y otra vez.

Bajo la mirada y veo las verduras aún en mis brazos, luego me acerco a una de las casas y dejo eso en un canasto que está ahí afuera, las cubro con un trapo viejo y sucio, esperando que las encuentren antes de que se pudran. Sé que es la casa de una mujer viuda con cuatro niños pequeños, quizás esas porquerías, como las ha llamado mi padre, les llenen al menos un poco el estómago. Después pensaré en cómo llenármelo a mí, creo que aún había un poco de cereal.

Me dirijo hacia la plaza dónde ya se está juntando la gente, es obligatorio estar allí, sobre todo si tienes entre doce y dieciocho años; así que me mezclo entre los chicos y chicas, espero hasta que nos dirigen al lugar donde debemos esperar, rodeados por los familiares, no tengo idea si mi padre estará por ahí, tampoco me importa. Me hallo entre mis compañeros de curso, todos de diecisiete años, y aunque nos conocemos de años ninguno habla, intercambiamos saludos que se limitan a movimientos leves de nuestras cabezas en señal de reconocimiento, miradas que tal vez dicen "suerte, pero prefiero que seas tú y no yo", sonrisas forzadas porque honestamente nadie tiene ánimos de sonreír.

Aprieto los puños a mis costados, miro al suelo y luego doy una mirada alrededor, el lugar está tan lleno que empiezo a sentirme sofocada, nunca me han gustado los sitios demasiado concurridos, porque la cercanía humana me incomoda. Mis ojos se quedan clavados momentáneamente en una de las cámaras, de pronto me imagino a mí misma agachándome para recoger una roca y lanzarla contra esa maldita cosa, pero sólo es una fantasía. Me estremezco y aprieto los labios, vuelvo la mirada hacia otro lado y encuentro unos castaños ojos clavados en mí. Deseo entonces haberme puesto un bonito vestido… haberme arreglado un poco más como la mayoría de las chicas lo han hecho.

Pablo es mi compañero de curso, tal vez la única persona con la que hablo con mayor frecuencia, y con quien discuto todo el tiempo, quien también siempre logra hacerme reír, probablemente la única persona que consigue hacerlo. No sé si somos amigos, no lo creo, sólo sé que hay algo en ese chico que me gusta y me gusta demasiado, de esa forma no inocente en que una chica quiere estar con un chico. Siento el sonrojo en mis mejillas, forzó una sonrisa y le deseo suerte apenas moviendo mis labios, luego volteo mi cabeza en otra dirección para que no sé de cuenta que lo observo demasiado y por ende, que probablemente estoy enamorada de él. Aun así, como un gesto fuera de mi propio autocontrol, acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y nuevamente vuelvo a desear haberme arreglado.

El himno de Panem me hace volver al centro de la plaza y a la Cosecha, muchos chicos y chicas más altos que yo ocupan casi todo mi campo de visión, pero hay espacios suficientes que me permiten apenas ver al alcalde sentado en una de las sillas de la tarima instalada frente al edificio de justicia, a su lado está Patrick y sobre el podio una mujer alegre con el vestido más horrendo que he visto en mi vida, es color morado, incluyendo su cabello, sus labios y ojos también están pintados de ese color.

— ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! —dice contra el micrófono que hace que su chillante voz, con ese cantarín acento molesto del capitolio, se extienda por toda la plaza, tal vez por todo el distrito— ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

Winniefred Fiore es la mujer del Capitolio encargada de "reclutar" a los tributos del Distrito 12, no parece una mala persona pero no la soporto, no la soporto porque tiene esa apariencia de la gente del Capitolio, esa manera de ser como si fuéramos sus juguetes y ese orgullo desmedido por su presidente, sus reglas, sus malditos juegos. A veces me pregunto si tendrá cerebro propio para pensar por sí misma.

Me tenso cuando la escucho decir "las damas primero" y camina hacia la urna de cristal que contiene los nombres de todas las chicas del distrito, una urna que contiene 25 papeles con mi nombre nadando ahí entre cientos y cientos de papeletas. Contengo el aire de mis pulmones y pienso "que no sea yo".

— ¡Esmeralda Rosenshine!

El nombre resuena en mis oídos cuando estoy preguntándome si sería mejor morir en los juegos que volver a casa donde está mi padre y donde no tengo nada más que un rincón donde dormir.


End file.
